dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Me, Heal Me
Details *'Title:' 킬미, 힐미 / Kill Me, Heal Me *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, medical, mystery *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Jan-07 to 2015-Mar-12 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Kill Me, Heal Me OST Synopsis A romantic comedy between a third-generation billionaire with Dissociative Identity Disorder and a first-year Psychiatrist resident who treats him secretly. After a traumatic experience in his childhood, Cha Do Hyun suffers memory lapses and his personality then fractured into seven different identities. He tries to regain control over his life with the help of Oh Ri Jin, a first-year psychiatric resident who treats him secretly. But Ri Jin’s twin brother, Oh Ri Ohn, is a famous mystery novelist who investigates about Do Hyun and his family. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ji Sung as Cha Do Hyun / Shin Se Gi / Perry Park / Ahn Yo Sub / Ahn Yo Na / Nana / Mysterious X **Lee Do Hyun as child Do Hyun *Hwang Jung Eum as Oh Ri Jin **Kim Amy (김에이미) as child Ri Jin *Park Seo Joon as Oh Ri Ohn **Kim Ye Joon as child Ri Ohn *Oh Min Suk as Cha Ki Joon *Kim Yoo Ri as Han Chae Yun ;Do Hyun's family *Kim Young Ae as Seo Tae Im *Shim Hye Jin as Shin Hwa Ran *Ahn Nae Sang as Cha Joon Pyo *Kim Yong Gun as Cha Gun Ho *Myung Se Bin as Min Seo Yun ;Do Hyun's helpers *Go Chang Suk as Suk Ho Pil *Choi Won Young as Ahn Gook ;Ri Jin's family *Kim Hee Jung as Ji Soon Young *Park Joon Gyu as Oh Dae Oh ;Ri Jin's colleagues *Lee Shi Un as Dr. Park Min Jae *Jo Chang Geun as Dr. Kang In Kyu ;Ki Joon's family *Kim Na Woon as Yoon Ja Kyung *Kim Il Woo as Cha Young Pyo *Kim Hyun Joo as Baek Jin Sook ;Others *Kim Hyung Bum as Section Chief Choi *Seo Yi Ahn as Hong Ji Sun (Do Hyun's matchmaking partner) *Heo Ji Woong (허지웅) as Ri Ohn's editor *Baek Chul Min as Alex (Do Hyun's US friend) *Kang Bong Sung as Shin Sun Jo ;Special appearance *Kim Seul Gi as Heo Sook Hee (1-3) *Jo Yoon Ho (조윤호) as biker gang's leader (1-3) *Jung Eun Pyo as Do Hyun's former psychiatrist (ep 1) *Woo Hyun as alcoholic patient (ep 1) *Goo Joon Yup as The DJ (ep 1) *Kan Mi Yun (간미연) as Se Gi's former girlfriend (ep 1) *LU:KUS (루커스) as idol group Rocking (ep 8) *Park Seul Gi as The MC for Rocking's fanmeeting (ep 8) *Jung Hae Won (정해원) as Rocking's leader J.I. (ep 11-12) *Ahn Young Mi as Jum Sool Ga (Tarot fortune teller) (ep 13) *Kwon Yoo Ri as Ahn Yo Na (ep 20) *Han Ji Sun as blind date (ep 20) Production Credits *'Production Company:' PAN Entertainment, Huace Media *'Chief Producer:' Han Hee *'Directors:' Kim Jin Man, Kim Dae Jin *'Screenwriter:' Jin Soo Wan Recognitions *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' **Daesang (Ji Sung) **PD Award (Hwang Jung Eum) **Top Excellence Actor for Miniseries (Ji Sung) **Top Excellence Actress for Miniseries (Hwang Jung Eum) **Excellence Actor for Miniseries (Park Seo Joon) **Top 10 Stars Award (Ji Sung, Hwang Jung Eum, Park Seo Joon) **Popularity Award, Actor-Actress (Hwang Jung Eum, Park Seo Joon) **Best Couple Award (Ji Sung and Park Seo Joon) **Drama of the Year *'2015 Daum Best Couple Award:' Ji Sung and Hwang Jung Eum *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Best OST (Auditory Hallucination) *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' **Excellent Korean Drama **Outstanding Korean Actress (Hwang Jung Eum) Episode Ratings See Kill Me, Heal Me/Episode Ratings Note *Actors Hyun Bin and Lee Seung Ki were initially offered the lead role but later got replaced by Ji Sung. *Actress Im Ji Yun and Seo Ye Ji were initially offered the lead role but later got replaced by Hwang Jung Eum. *This is the second collaboration project between Ji Sung and Hwang Jung Eum after KBS2 drama in 2013, Secret Love. External Links *Official site *MBC Global Media *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:MBC Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Medical Category:Mystery